Tonight, Tonight, Tonight
by imnotinsane13
Summary: Woke up with yawn. It's dawning, I'm still alive. Turned on my radio to start up new day… As goddamned DJ's chattered how to survive; Amazing news got over on the air wave…ByakuyaXOcXKenpachi Dont like, dont read!M for later chappies  No FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Ayane**

"Renji, where is the new recruit from Squad 9?" Captain Byakuya Kuchiki questions his red pineapple-headed lieutenant.

Renji looks at the clock, "It's almost noon… They should've been here by now."

"What was the new recruit's name?" Byakuya asks, sipping from a cup of tea.

"Um…" Renji pulls out the file, "Their name's Tachibana, Ayane… It's a girl, sir."

"The Tachibana family?" Byakuya says, "Hm… They're only a step below the Four Noble families…"

"Correct, sir. She is the only heir to the head of the family due to the death of her brother… whoa, he died when-."

Byakuya cuts him off, "That's for her to tell me…"

"R-Right, sir… Apparently, her uncle is the head of the family for now… the file also says that her likes are long walks in the night, human rock music and… Chappy the rabbit? Her dislikes are… her family and anyone who acts like they have a stick up their-."

A knock at the door cuts Renji off and Byakuya looks up, setting his glass down, "Enter." A woman walks in; she has medium length brown hair and orange colored eyes. She bows to Byakuya, "Forgive me for being late, Captain Kuchiki." "Did you get lost?" Byakuya asks, understanding that it would be easy for a noble to get lost in the vast Seireitei. She tilts her head then starts laughing, "Oh no! I didn't get lost! I fell asleep in a tree and just barely woke up!" Renji sweat-drops and Byakuya's usual scowl turns into a deep frown. She rubs the back of her head and Byakuya notices that she's wearing the shinigami robes similar to the outfit the female officers wear in Squad 2, "Sorry, that was my bad…" Byakuya looks down at his paperwork and says, "Renji, take Tachibana-san to her office." "Office? Oh, that's right… I'm the fifth seat…" She says, looking up as if she barely remembered as she turns to walk away. She suddenly stops and looks at Byakuya, "And please, Captain Kuchiki, I'd appreciate it if you'd just call me Ayane… 'Tachibana-san' the way you say it makes me feel like an old lady…" She steps out of the office as Renji bites his lip hard to keep himself from laughing as he follows Ayane out of the office.

* * *

Renji lets out the laugh in a huge burst, startling Ayane, "That was funny!" "Uh, thanks… I'm Ayane Tachibana…" She says, holding out her hand, politely. He shakes her hand, roughly, "Renji Abarai, I'm the lieutenant." She smiles, "Nice to meet you, Abarai-san." He leads her to the last office open and she looks inside, "Whoa, when was the last time any of you had a fifth seat? It's dusty as hell in there!" "It's been a while…" Renji says, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry about that… I'll help you clean it up since I'm already done with all of my paperwork." "Thanks…" Ayane says.

* * *

A few hours later, Renji falls to the floor, panting while Ayane is asleep on the couch. "How did I end up doing all of the work?" Renji yells. "Hm?" Ayane wakes up, "You're too loud… and how in the hell did you get into my room!" She yells, throwing one of the pillows at him. "YOU'RE IN THE OFFICE!" He yells at her. "… Oh… Right…" She says, falling back onto the sofa, "… you did a good job cleaning… Tell you what, we can go out drinking and it'll be on me! Okay?" Renji raises a tattooed eyebrow, "… Fine."

(TBC!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Ken-Chan **

**Imnotinsane13: Thanks to**

**Mari Jayne**

**For the review! I'll try to get this story out faster!**

"Uhhgg…" Ayane groans as she sits up in bed, "… What the hell did I do last night?" She says out loud, stepping off of her bed… and onto Renji. "OW!" They both yell as Ayane stumbles and falls on top of him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Ayane yells, jumping up. "You said I could sleep here last night…" Renji groans, rubbing his back. "Oh… Right, sorry, I was drunk so I don't remember…" Ayane says, rubbing the back of her head, "… HOLY HELL, WE'RE LATE!" She yells, stepping onto Renji's chest to run the hell out of her room. "Wait up!" Renji yells, getting up and following her.

"What'll we explain to the captain?" Renji yells. "Who gives a fuck?" Ayane yells back as she runs like hell, "He should be happy that the shock scared away my massive hangover!" "The captain? Happy? HAHA, good one." Renji says as they both skid into squad six. "Okay… So far, all cl- Hello, Captain Kuchiki!" Ayane waves, Renji's face turning white. Ayane falls back, laughing, "You should have seen your face, Aka-Pine! You thought you saw our stuck-up captain!" Renji stops glaring at her then Steps back, "H-Hello Captain!" Ayane looks behind her to see the frowning face of the head of the Kuchiki family. 'SHIIIITTT!' Ayane thinks. Byakuya glares at her, "Why were you late, Tachibana?" "Eeeh! Uh… I was late… Because Leiutenant Abarai and I got drunk last night and he had to sleep over at my house cuz it was closer…" She says, bowing her head, "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again…" Byakuya looks at her then at Renji, who nods, confirming her story, "Very well… Your punishment shall be-." "Waugh! I'm late for the Shinigami Women's Association's meeting!" Ayane says, flailing and flash-stepping away. '_… She's good…'_ Renji thinks.

Ayane stops and hides behind a wall as she smirks, "Heheh, that was easy… He fell for it!" She turns to walk away but slams into someone's chest, falling to the floor, "OWW!" She yells, looking up, "You stu… pid… uh-oh…" She looks up at the feared Eleventh squad's captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. She stands up, not saying a word as he glares at her, "Oi, woman, what do you think you're doing?" "Uh n-nothing, Captain Zaraki!" She says, her face draining of any color. "Oi! Tachibana!" She hears. "Hm? You!" She yells.

**(Le Gasp! Who could it be! Ya'll come back now!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Uncle**

(Mini Re-cap) Ayane turns to walk away but slams into someone's chest, falling to the floor, "OWW!" She yells, looking up, "You stu… pid… uh-oh…" She looks up at the feared Eleventh squad's captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. She stands up, not saying a word as he glares at her, "Oi, woman, what do you think you're doing?" "Uh n-nothing, Captain Zaraki!" She says, her face draining of any color. "Oi! Tachibana!" She hears. "Hm? You!" She yells, pointing at the bald-headed man.

"…. I forget your name…" she says, tilting her head. The man frowns and yells at her, stepping next to his large and tall captain, "its Ikkaku Madarame, remember?" She nods, "Uh, yeah… I did a pile-driver on you last night at the sake bar… I almost did it to your friend… what was his name?" She mutters, tilting her head again. "Ah! Miss Tachibana it's so nice to see you again!" she hears a light voice say. Ayane shudders a little, "Yumichika…" "Oh sure, you remember HIS name…" Ikkaku grumbles. "Sorry… I just remembered his because he annoyed me…" Ayane sighs.

Byakuya appears behind Ayane and pushes a pressure point on her neck, knocking her out. "Kuchiki…" Kenpachi growls. Byakuya nods at him as he walks away, holding the unconscious Ayane like a sack of rice.

* * *

She wakes up in her office, sitting up from her couch. "Oh, you're awake…" She hears. Ayane looks up, "Oh… It's you Aka-pine…" "Will ya quit calling me that!" Renji yells. "… how in the hell did I get here?" Ayane asks him, standing up. "Captain Kuchiki found out that you were lying about the whole SWA meeting… That and your uncle showed up." "Uncle!" Ayane yells, "Where is he!" Renji flails a little, "He's in the Captain's room!" Ayane dashes out of her office and down the hall to Captain Kuchiki's room, slamming the door open, "Iroh!" Both Byakuya and his guest look up, a little shocked. "Always bursting into rooms, huh Aya?" His guest, an elderly man with spiky silver hair smiles at Ayane.

"Uncle Iroh… You bastard!" She yells, slicing down at him with her zanpakuto, him guarding against her with his cane. He smirks up at her, "You've gotten faster." "Or maybe… You've gotten older!" She yells, kicking him back as he stands up. Ayane flips back, landing outside of the office and in front of Renji, "What the-? Ayane!" He yells, seeing her with her sword. "Oh, hi Aka-pine!" She smiles, blocking her uncle's attack with his cane. "Your age must be getting to you old man! I didn't even try to block that!" She taunts him, laughing. He smiles and pushes her sword down with his cane and he hugs her, "I missed you!" She smiles and hugs back, "I missed you too, Uncle Iroh!" "Eeeeh! Renji yells, confused as hell, "What's going on here?" "That's how any member of the Tachibana family greets each other! A mini-battle and then we hug it out!" Iroh smiles at Renji. "This family is insane…" Renji mutters as Ayane laughs manically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nighttime walk and a Mission!**

"So, Uncle, what brings you here?" Ayane asks, sipping some tea with her captain, visiting uncle and Lieutenant Abarai. Iroh smiles at her, "Just checking up on my favorite niece!" He ruffles her hair playfully and she laughs, "I'm your only niece!"

"As I was saying, I came to check up on you because I heard from the servants that you brought a red-haired man into your room last night. Both Ayane and Renji spit their tea out, Ayane's hitting Renji in the face, "Whaaat!"

Iroh smirks, "Soo… What did you and Lieutenant Abarai do last night?" Ayane blushes a deep red and Renji blushes as well, "W-We didn't do anything! He didn't even sleep in my bed! I forgot about him the next morning because I was so damn drunk and so was he, I swear!" She explains, rather loudly and flailing. Iroh starts laughing, "I was joking, Aya." Ayane looks down, blushing, "… Um… Right…" Iroh smiles gently and pats her head, "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay!" Ayane smiles as she stands up, "Oh… okay… so you'll be heading back to the Tachibana estate?" Iroh nods, standing up himself, "Yes, they need me there." He bows to Renji and Byakuya and walks out of the office. Ayane waves and smiles gently, bowing to her captain, "Well, Captain Kuchiki, I'm ready to receive any and all punishment you may give me…" Renji stares at her in shock and Byakuya just glares, "Just go fill out the paperwork that was left in your office." She nods as she bows again and leaves the office. Renji follows, "Ah! Wait, Ayane-san!" She stops and looks at him, "Yes, Ren-chan?" "I, uh, was wondering if…" His face turns a light tinge of pink, as he looks away a little, "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and… uh, go for a walk after you're done with your paperwork…" She blinks and smiles, "Sure, Ren-chan! It sounds like fun!" He smiles, "Alright. Just come and get me when you're finished." She nods and heads into her office.

* * *

Near midnight, she finally finishes the HUGE stack of paperwork Byakuya had set for her and she sighs, "I wonder if Renji's still up…" She leaves her office and knocks on Renji's door, "Oi, Ren-chan… you still awake?" No answer. She opens the door to see Renji asleep at his desk. Ayane pokes him and he lets out a loud snore.

She sighs then she suddenly hears, "Don't wake him." She flails and jumps back, seeing Byakuya stand there, "Oh… It's only you, Captain…" He gestures for her to leave the office and she does so, shutting the door behind her, "Well, so much for that…" She sighs gently. Byakuya raises an eyebrow, "Explain." She rubs the back of her head and looks up at him, "Well, Renji and I were planning on walking together… but he's gone and fallen asleep, so now I'm stuck walking home alone." She pouts a little and crosses her arms. Byakuya stares at her for a second, "… Then I shall walk you home." She looks at him, "Really? I mean, you don't have to…" He nods and starts walking away and Ayane follows him. They walk in silence the entire time when they reach Ayane's home. "Thank you, Captain." She bows gently. He nods, "We have a mission tomorrow. Be by the west Rukon gates by noon." She nods, "Alright."

* * *

Byakuya walks away and Ayane walks into the gates, "… Hm… Renji had a stack of paperwork next to him when I found him… could it be that… naah…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mission!**

**Imnotinsane13: **I'm SO Sorry for the delayed replies… School is a bitch.

Ayane stirs in her sleep as the sunlight hits her closed eyelids.

"Tachibana-sama?" one of her servants knocks on her door.

"Go away… I'm still sleeping…" She grumbles.

"But there's a Lieutenant Abarai out here for you, Ma'am…" The servant answers.

"Crap! I'm not pretty yet!" Ayane yells, jumping out of bed, "I'll be out in a second!"

A few minutes later, she walks out to the foyer to see Renji. He smiles, "I'm so sorry about falling asleep on you last night! The captain piled a bunch of work for me to do and I fell asleep when I finished!"

"It's okay… He walked me home." Ayane says, a little coldly.

"I, uh, wanted to make it up to you… by taking you out shopping…" He says.

"…Alright!" She smiles and takes his arm, dragging him out of the house.

* * *

"Ooh! I love that red scarf!" Ayane says, looking through some shelves at a store.

Renji smiles, "Alright, you should get it. I'll buy it for you!"

"Thanks!" Ayane smiles as she takes the scarf to the checkout counter.

"Is this it?" the woman asks, smiling.

"Yep! He's paying!" Ayane says, pulling Renji up to the counter.

"Why Lieutenant Abarai! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" The woman says, shocked.

"Oh no, she's not my… We're not dating!" Renji says, blushing.

"Why Renji? Is that all I am to you!" Ayane yells, pretending to sound pissed as she walks away.

* * *

She waits outside the door, laughing to herself as Renji walks out with the scarf, "That wasn't funny."

"Heheh, it was for me!" Ayane laughs as Renji hands her the scarf, "Thank you!" Ayane says as she hugs him. Renji blushes and turns away when she pulls away, "It was nothing…"

She wraps the scarf around her neck, "So, what do you think?" Renji looks at her and the blush reddens a little, "Uh… You mean all of you or just your neck? I-I mean because it looks nice too!" Renji stammers.

Ayane smiles, "Uh, thanks? Why don't we head back to my place so I can get my stuff for the mission?" She asks.

"Yeah, sounds good." Renji answers as he starts walking away.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, they meet by the gate, Byakuya already there. Ayane bows politely and he gives a curt nod as the gates open. She walks with Renji out of the Seireitei and into the West Rukon District number 75.

"So what are we doing out here?" Ayane whispers to Renji.

"We're supposed to be looking for a high-level hollow." Renji says.

"… I don't sense anything…" Ayane sighs as they walk into a thick forest.

* * *

After it gets dark, Byakuya says, "We'll camp here for tonight…"

Ayane starts setting up her tent and Renji walks up to her "Need a hand?"

"Uh, no I got it." Ayane says, pulling her finished tent up.

"You need a hand, Lieutenant?" Ayane asks the frustrated Renji while looking at his pitiful excuse for a tent.

"Uh… Yeah…" Renji says, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm pretty bad at this sort of thing…"

"I can tell…" Ayane says, smirking as she leans over to fix his tent.

After a few minutes, his tent is ready and Byakuya approaches her, "Tachibana, go and scout out about fifty feet from where we have camped."

Ayane nods and walks in a general straight direction, getting into the woods.

* * *

"Rock… Rock… Leaf… Leave… Tree… Tree… Moss… more moss…" Ayane grumbles to herself as she looks around, "Nothing interesting at all…" She sighs.

"iS thAt sO?" something yells at her as she whips around, placing her hand on her zanpakuto. "I'm guessing you're that hollow that we're on the hunt for…"

"heheheh, you got that right, little girl!" it yells as it pounces on her. She dodges out of the way and unsheathes her sword, "I didn't wanna have to do this… Darken! Kurokitsune!" Her sword gleams a little before being covered in a misty darkness, forming into a whip.

"you think that's gonna work on Me?" the Hollow yells, charging at her. Ayane smirks as she whips it at him and it extends, wrapping around him and she yells, "Stab!" large 'thorns' of darkness stabbing the Hollow.

It shrieks in pain, howling it's terrible howls and it claws at Ayane, ripping through her arm, scratching her deeply. She's knocked back, gripping her cut arm, "Shit…" She growls. The hollow laughs as it starts disappearing, "Hope you enjoy the little parting gift, Girl… You'll soon regret it!"

Ayane groans as she falls over, her vision fading. She can hear someone rushing through the forest, branches cracking and some random cry for help… After that, everything fades to black.

* * *

"NO!" Ayane screams as she sits up in a bed, panting. A nurse checking her vitals panics a little, "Y-You're awake!" "… Huh?" Ayane answers.

After a few hours of filling in by Renji, who immediately rushed over to squad four after hearing Ayane woke up; apparently Ayane had passed out and was comatose for a week.

"Wow… I was having nightmares like crazy all the time I was asleep…" Ayane says, looking down, 'But _it doesn't feel like the Hollow's attack has faded away…_' she thinks.

"Well at least you're alright now… I have to go tell the captain, since he was the one who found you…" Renji says, walking away.

"Wait, Captain Kuchiki found me?" Ayane asks.

"Yeah, he went looking for you a little after you had gone out scouting." Renji answers, leaving Ayane with a world of questions.


End file.
